Roman Reigns VS CM Punk
by wwenmlpizbast2014
Summary: Roman Reigns fights CM Punk in fantasy warld. Lotsa violins, so littl kids cant red it.


One night Roman Reigns had been drinking too much white spirit. at the local fight club.  
>He felt very nice and enjoyed it very much.<br>Then all the sudden he saw a stranger walking.  
>Not just any stranger because real strangers dont exist!<br>This one was evil!  
>Roman Reigns ran to stranger and hit him, it was CM Punk!<br>"How dare you..you.. villain! I kill you by murder!"  
>"Yes, we fight now!"<br>"No, I will take over your body and rape you!"  
>No Roman Reigns screamed in agony. and he screamed a lots you know. it really really hurt. the pain that is. Trust me, youd scream hurt!<br>Our hero took his mighty weapon and went balistik on him.  
>but not before CM Punk plunged his evil errection into the nearest female! "Ouch!" said pickrandom<br>"Oh no! It was my friend! And my friend there is really a man!"  
>"My friend! said Roman Reigns, you are a man!" he said and saying he did!<p>

"Oh that is good" said Roman Reigns  
>"No it is not! Mahaha!. You see i must kill you because of instructions i got from myg-strings legacy!"<br>"But not today!", with that the villianess villian ran off into the sunset.  
>The sad heroes skied onwards into the jaws of destiny .<br>Suddenly Roman Reigns made love to AJ Lee.  
>Ages of Moons survived before they reached climax<br>"Oh, look, we are at our destination we had to arrive to!"

So they snuck into the CM Punk's lair. It was dark and there were horrofic things on the walls like drawings of skulls and suffering people who were beaing tortured in ice and bombarded with huge knives.  
>Through the dark and dank corridors of the lair's dungeons they went with outmost silence and skill. They sneaked past all the guards who had been turned into horrible demons by CM Punk's new invention. And this would also happen to the whole world if they wouldn't be able to steal the kendo stick from CM Punk's hands!<br>They went down the corridors and up the large majestic stairways made of bones and jewls of all shapes and sizes... One of the corridors led towards a great hall where in the middle of the hall stood a pedestaldripping in blood and guts and kidneys (and other organs) with a treassure chest on top and on that a red velvet pillow upon which laid a white silk finely woven cloth. And on that laid the kendo stick.

Roman Reigns knew that he had to use all of the handsomeness to get the kendo stick but it would be sensed by CM Punk if he didnt believe in himself enough. AJ Lee inhaled firmly and wondered if Roman Reigns could pull it off. Seth Rollins stood ready with his weapon in his hand and AJ Lees boobies in the other. Roman Reigns concentrated firmly and then carefully but powerfully unleashed his handsomeness.

It worked! The barriers around the kendo stick disintegrated like snow before the plower. It was amazing how Roman Reigns welding handsomeness was effective against CM Punk's godly powers.  
>Unfortunately for our heroes, it wasn't enough<p>

"So...you are here" said an unhuman voice. Everyone slowly spun around to face the entrance of the hall where the voice came from.  
>It was CM Punk! And he looked even less humane as before. He had used the power of the kendo stick to transform into a ghastly corpse of a lifeform.<br>"Ha! Are you surprised by my new looks?" He said. "It is amazing! The powers I have now are beyond your comprehension!"  
>"My comprehension is really good," retorted Roman Reigns and Roman Reigns's friends looked proud.<br>"Hahaha of course yours is. But are you able to comprehend the future of this world? I bet you aren't that smart after all. I will rule the world now, you see and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"  
>"But," said CM Punk with a lower tone, "even though you are not as smart as I am, you are surprisingly capable so I wish to make this offer: join me and we can rule this world together!"<br>"No, never" whispered Roman Reigns!  
>"Think about it, Roman Reigns, you can now still save your friends! Make them stop mutate ebefore I release my powers!"<br>Roman Reigns was now scared. He wanted to keep AJ Lee, Dean Ambrose, Brie Bella and Seth Rollins alive for sex but he could not get CM Punk get away with it! But then he remembered: CM Punk no longer had the kendo stick! He was powerless!  
>But as if CM Punk could read his mind, CM Punk spoke: "Oh and your scheme to steal the kendo stick? I no longer need it! I have gained all the power from it that I need in order to mutate everyone in the whole world! But not that you even considered going against me, I will destroy you. Such a shame, we could be such good...friends." (AN by which he means banging mates)  
>"Roman Reigns would never be friends with you!" said Brie Bella<br>Roman Reigns thought she was right, but then again, CM Punk did look mighty sexy.  
>"It is too late now anyway, said CM Punk, my plan is active now and I will give you the best place to enjoy it: from your prison cell!"<br>CM Punk laughed and said to his guards: "lead them to my sex dungeon where you will suffer for all eternity in agony and pleasure.

But Roman Reigns had not forgotten his handsomeness. With the speed and strenght that he learned from his previous adventures, he held his breath and unleashed the handsomeness.  
>CM Punk had not expected that. He thought he had trapped Roman Reigns and his friends and managed to demoralise them so much they would not resist.<br>"Nooos!" CM Punk said. His guards did not know what to do. Their leader was too weak against this onslaught. What could they do against that sort of might? So they all fled!  
>"Argh, noooo!" CM Punk extrapolated, "I was soo close to ultimate power!"<br>Inspired by Roman Reigns succesfully attack CM Punk, Brie Bella and Dean Ambrose also attacked CM Punk!

"Arigh, no, noooo!"  
>"I will unleash my final power!" CM Punk said and raised his arms to the sky and started chanting an evil incantation.<br>But Roman Reigns was too quick. He ran towards CM Punk and hit CM Punk in the nose. He was knocked out instantly. Everyone was happy and everyone was cheering for Roman Reigns who had avoided the apocalypse! And now they all went home and wait until their next adventure!


End file.
